This invention relates to motion picture cameras having a battery and having electronically energized film transport means as well as a diaphragm control means for adjusting the aperture in the diaphragm in accordance with prevailing light conditions.
Conventional cameras of the above-described type in general have an operating switch and a release switch. The operating switch causes the diaphragm control means, and if required, other circuit components to be connected to the battery. Thus the operation of the operating switch causes the correct aperture to be set in the diaphragm. When the operating switch is not activated, all circuit components are disconnected from the battery. However, it is possible that the photographer forgets to open the operating switch after a series of pictures has been filmed. Since the electronic components still require a certain quiescent current even though this is small, it is possible that the batteries will be used up during the time the camera is idle. This possibility of course increases the longer the period between camera operation.